


Home Video

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Porn Video, Porn Watching, They're watching their own porn, Threesome - M/M/M, of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Antok brings up some old recordings. Kolivan needs to test some theories.Shiro's just along for the ride.





	Home Video

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the notes on the Summer Harem Au Series page for more info!

Shiro wakes up from a midday nap in the RV to excited laughing and chatter. He sits up and sees Sendak, Antok and Ulaz all gathered together on one side of the table, Ulaz perched on Sendak’s lap, and they’re all leaning in and staring intently at Antok’s phone

‘ _Fuck me with your fat cock_ ’ Shiro hears from the phone. That’s his voice.

Sendak laughs loudly, delighted, as Ulaz leans closer. Antok turns up the volume higher and now Shiro can hear himself moaning loudly from the recording.

‘ _You like that you little slut_ ,’ Antok’s voice carries over from the video, ‘ _yeah, look at that- see how good he takes my dick?_ ’

Shiro can’t actually remember the last time Antok recorded them together. He wonders how old this video is. He rubs his eyes and crawls to the edge of the bed to get up.

Antok spots him, “Hello sleepyhead.”

Sendak and Ulaz look up. The video is still loud enough that Shiro can hear himself begging and moaning, Antok laughing, as well as the wet sound of Antok fucking him.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asks. He’s in his underwear, and picks up his shirt from where he left it at the end of the bed.

“Passing the time,” Sendak says with a grin, “we figured we’d let you sleep.”

Ulaz gets up to let Shiro in, and he doesn’t get much choice as Sendak pulls him into his lap. Even through his jeans Shiro can feel Sendak’s erection.

“Which one is this?” Shiro asks. He doesn’t get a chance to look at the video because Ulaz ruffles his hair and occupies him with a kiss.

‘ _You ready for another one_ ,’ Antok says from the recording, ‘ _tell us how much you want it_.’

‘ _I want you to gag me_ ,’ Shiro begs. Shiro’s eyes go a little wide. He’s normally not so forwards or lewd. Especially when Antok’s recording him.

Antok laughs in the recording, and Shiro heads Kolivan too. Glancing at Antok’s phone, Shiro can see his own face, flushed, and he’s on some unfamiliar bed judging by the pattern of the duvet. The camera moves back to show Kolivan, naked, hard and dripping precome already, stepping up on the bed to kneel over Shiro’s face.

Oh, wait, Shiro remembers this. About a year ago Kolivan and Antok has taken him on a short vacation away. If he recalls correctly-

In the video Kolivan braces himself on all fours, as the camera leans back to get the angle of Shiro deepthroating him in one go. And then Kolivan pistons his hips while Shiro struggles to adjust.

Antok chuckles on the video, and the camera sucks down again to show Shiro’s bobbing errection, and then lower still to watch Antok’s cock fucking him.

‘ _Yeah, yeah baby,’_ Antok laughs _, ‘give him a few drinks and look how slutty he gets.’_

Right. Right. Now Shiro remembers why he doesn’t remember this well- he’d been stupidly drunk that night.

They watch Antok add a finger in beside his cock and see Shiro flinch with a muffled shout, and then Antok turns off his camera.

“It’s mostly just Kolivan’s hairy ass and me getting a few more fingers into him,” Antok shrugs, “that deepthroating was the best part.”

“Play it again,” Sendak urges.

Antok complies. Sendak pulls Shiro down by the hips to grind up against him as they watch Shiro swallow Kolivan down.

“Did Kolivan actually finish like that?” Ulaz asks.

They all look at Shiro, who shrugs.

Antok furrows his brow, and then shouts, “Kolivan- did you come that night- from facefucking Shiro?”

“It was a long time ago,” Kolivan replies from the drivers seat.

“Maybe we should test if it’s possible,” Sendak offers. He slips a hand between Shiro’s legs to palm at his groin.

“I just woke up,” Shiro protests. Any time Antok pulls up videos of them, Shiro knows sex isn’t too far off.

“We have some time before the next stop,” Sendak says, “gotta find  _someone_ to do.”

They all lurch a bit as the RV starts to slow down. Kolivan pulls off to the shoulder of the road and parks.

“To properly test this,” he says, and climbs out of the drivers seat, “we’ll need to replicate all the conditions.”

Antok cheers and Sendak grips Shiro tightly through his underwear. Shiro’s breath hitches at the good sensation.

Ulaz fetches some liquor and Shiro drags a hand down his face.

“I just woke up!” He protests again.

“You can warm up on me,” Sendak offers. Shiro rolls his eyes.

Kolivan hands the keys off to Ulaz, and then sits down at the table and pours himself and Shiro a shot each.

“Cheers,” he says with a grin.

Shiro laughs to himself, “Alright, cheers.”

As promised, Shiro warms up with Sendak’s cock in his mouth in between shots, and then Kolivan takes him to bed while the other two watch.

Antok records the whole thing.


End file.
